The invention relates generally to a pluggable electronic transceiver module assembly, and more particularly, to a module assembly with a switch built therein to detect when the module assembly is being unplugged from a receptacle assembly.
Various types of fiber optic and copper based transceivers are known that permit communication between electronic host equipment and external devices. These transceivers may be incorporated into cable assembly modules that can be pluggably connected to host equipment to provide flexibility in system configuration. The cable assembly modules are constructed according to various standards for size and compatibility, one standard being the Small Form-factor Pluggable (SFP) module standard. An SFP module is plugged into a receptacle that is mounted on a circuit board within host equipment. The receptacle includes an elongated guide frame, or cage, having a front that is open to an interior space, and an electrical connector disposed at a rear of the interior space of the cage. Both the connector and the guide frame are electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board such that, when an SFP module is plugged into a receptacle, the SFP module also becomes electrically and mechanically connected to the circuit board. Conventional SFP modules and receptacles typically carry data signals at rates up to 2.5 gigabits per second (Gbps). A standard currently in development for a next generation of SFP modules, presently called the XFP standard, calls for the transceiver modules to carry data signals at rates up to 10 Gbps.
In certain applications, it is desirable to unplug the cable assembly module while the system is operational and the cable assembly module is supporting a communications link with the system. It is undesirable to unplug the cable assembly module while being used to convey data. Instead, it is preferable to shut-down the communications link before unplugging a corresponding cable assembly module.
However, conventional systems offer limited methods and structures for performing automatic shut-down of a communications link or for detecting the presence or absence of a cable assembly module. Conventional module detection methods determine that a cable assembly module is being removed at or after the point in time, at which the transceiver in the cable assembly module is electrically disconnected from the circuit board. The conventional module detection methods do not provide sufficient time for the system to shut down the communications link before unplugging the cable assembly module.
A need exists for methods and systems to determine when a cable assembly module is about to be unplugged early in the removal process.